Because Chat
by NYUTENTAE
Summary: #HappyYutaDay Karena tak sengaja melihat chat dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang sulit untuk dijelasakan. Ia jadi memiliki inisiatif untuk mendekati keduanya –atau sahabat lelaki disebrang kamarnya. Ia tau bahwa dua orang lelaki itu terkenal saling membutuhkan, saling membantu & saling berbagi satu sama lain. NCT Taeyong Yuta TaeYu TaexSomeonexYu BxB GS!Someone
1. Chapter 1

Karena tak sengaja melihat chat dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang sulit untuk dijelasakan. Ia jadi memiliki inisiatif untuk mendekati keduanya –atau sahabat lelaki disebrang kamarnya. Ia tau bahwa dua orang lelaki itu terkenal saling membutuhkan, saling membantu dan saling berbagi satu sama lain.

.

.

Yuta95: Taeyong~

 _Read_

Yuta95: apa kau sudah tidur?

 _Read_

95TY: belum, wae?

 _Read_

Yuta95: aku kangen kamu *pout

 _Read_

95TY: ya ampun Yuta kita kan baru berpisah 30menit yang lalu.

 _Read_

Yuta95: tapi aku udah kangen lagi sama kamu

 _Read_

Yuta95: kamu gak kangen aku apa? *cemberut

 _Read_

95TY: ya enggalah

 _Read_

95TY: udah sana buruan tidur,udah malam nih.

 _Read_

Yuta95: ish! Jangan harap kamu dapat morning kiss besok! *angry

 _Read_

95TY: Yah kok gitu?

 _Read_

Ngambek kan ngambek

 _Read_

Yuta di read doang nih?

 _Read_

Yaudah deh kalo kamu gak mau ngasih aku bisa ambil sendiri kok *smirk

 _Read_

Jaljayo Prince(ss) Yuta. *wink

 _Unread_

.

.

"Aah aigoo ternyata mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan ya~ Aku jadi ingin mendekati mereka berdua -atau sahabat lelaki pemilik kamar disebrang kamarku ini." gumam seseorang gadis mungil yang segera mengembalikan handphone yang pinjam secara diam-diam tadi pada tempatnya. Lalu ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya sebelum pemilik handphone itu kembali dari entah darimana.

.

.

"hoaamm sudah jam 10.35 PM KST" lelaki berambut hitam yang baru saja kembali dari dapur itu melirik jam dinding berwarna hitam-putih yang berada di ruang tengah Share House ini lalu segera mengecek handphonenya yang ia tinggalkan di meja ruang tengah. Setelah mengeceknya ia langsung mengantongi handphonenya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ada yang tau pemilik handphone itu siapa? Dan siapa gadis mungil itu? xD

Ini FF NCT kedua ku xD

Nonton NCT – SORRY SORRY ku jadi salpok ma duo cabenya NCT yang pada pake celana pendek masa xD YuTen moment nih yuhuu xD

 **-NYUTENTAE-**


	2. Chapter 2

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5.00 KST. Tapi lelaki yang berasal dari Jepang ini sudah rapi dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih yang bergaris garis horizontal berwarna abu abu, celana training berwarna hitam, serta sepatu dan kaos kaki berwarna putih. Yuta –lelaki itu itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartementnya.

Setelah selesai jogging Yuta memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Taeyong. Pasti jam segini Taeyong masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Setiap weekend Taeyong memang sering bangun siang. Dan tak jarang pula Yuta datang ke Share House Taeyong untuk membangunkannya atau sekedar mengajaknya untuk jogging bersama.

.

.

Sekarang Yuta sudah tiba di depan Share House Taeyong. Tapi saat ia ingin membuka pintu di depannya itu, pintunya sudah lebih dulu terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek sebahu, yang memakai kaos v neck berwarna pink dengan lengan pendek serta celana jeans pendek sepaha. Yuta sempat terdiam ditempat saat melihat gadis di depannya itu. Tapi ia bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik.

"eoh! Yuta~ssi. Ingin menemui Taeyong ya?" gadis itu menyapa Yuta lebih dulu.

"ne... nona" Yuta sepertinya lupa siapa nama gadis itu, makanya ia tak menyebut nama gadis itu.

"emm... masuklah.. sepertinya yuta~ssi terburu buru sekali" gadis itupun mundur sedikit dan mempesilahkan pria didepannya ini untuk masuk.

"ne?" Yuta menatap bingung gadis di depannya.

"itu.. baju Yuta~ssi terlihat... basah pasti Yuta~ssi berlari kesini?" gadis itu menjawab dengan ragu.

"oh aniya... aku baru selesai jogging tadi... dan lupa untuk mengganti pakaianku hehe" Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

'apa apaan kau ini Yuta gara gara Taeyong kau jadi pelupa begini' Yuta mendumel dalam hati.

"ahh kukira... masuklah mungkin Taeyong sudah menunggumu hehe. Dan aku duluan ya Yuta~ssi" gadis itu sekali lagi mepersilahkan pria di depannya untuk masuk yang langsung di iyakan pria itu. Lalu dia pun pergi menjauhi Share House tersebut.

Share House yang ini cukup luas dengan lantai 2 tingkat.

Di Share House ini hanya terdapat 5 kamar, 1 kamar yang terletak di lantai atas yang dihuni langsung oleh pemilik rumah ini, dan 4 kamar di lantai bawah yang di bagi menjadi dua bagian. 2 di kanan untuk pria yang dekat pintu masuk-keluar, dan 2 di kiri untuk wanita. Share House yg anti mainstream bukan?

Kembali lagi ke cerita, sekarang terlihat seorang pria kelahiran Osaka itu sedang membangunkan seseorang yang masih saja bergelung dalam selimutnya. Yuta sebenarnya tahu orang itu sudah bangun dan hanya berpura pura tidur. Ah Yuta jadi mendapatkan ide baru untuk membangunkan Taeyong, menjailinya sesekali tidak ada salahnyakan?

Langkah pertama yang dilakukan Yuta adalah memanggil nama Taeyong sebanyak tiga kali tepat di telinganya dengan nada suara yang imut imut. "Taeyong~ah Taeyong~ah Taeyong~ah" terlihat Taeyong mencoba menghindar dengan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yuta.

Langkah kedua yang Yuta lakukan adalah menusuk nusuk pipi Taeyong pelan dengan jari telunjuknya berulang kali. "ung~ ung~ ung~" tapi Taeyong masih saja tetap berpura pura tidur.

Secara tiba tiba sebuah bohlam lampu yang menyala muncul diatas kepalanya. Membangunkan Taeyong dengan cubitannya? Kekeke " yak! Aku tau kau sudah bangun, cepat bangun!"

Taeyong yang mendapat cubitan sayang dari Yuta itu akhirnya bangun juga. Ia meringis sambil mengelus lengannya yang menjadi sasaran cubitan Yuta. "aaakk tidak usah cubit cubit juga kali~ sakit nih!"

"uuuhh sakit ya? Salah sendiri kenapa kau pura pura tidur haha" Yuta yang melihat Taeyong kesakitan karna cubitannya langsung tertawa diatas penderitaan orang itu..

"banguninnya masa dicubit sih? Dicium dong biar kek pangeran tidur gitu" protes Taeyong yang di akhiri dengan modus.

"pangeran tidur? Huuu maunya" Yuta hanya membalas dengan cibiran malas terhadap aksi modus Taeyong itu.

"ahahaha uhm~ aku mencium bau keringat... kau... belum mandi ya?" Taeyong yang kini sudah bersandar di kepala ranjang tiba tiba merasa risih saat ia mencium bau sesuatu.

Lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah Yuta yang berada disampingnya. Duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya pada Taeyong. "ehehe itu... aku terburu buru kesini"

"segitu kangennya denganku eoh?" Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuta dengan mata tajamnya di sipitkan.

"apaan sih... engga tuh!" Yuta perlahan mulai memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah Taeyong yang semakin mendekat itu.

Taeyong masih mencoba mendekati Yuta yang terus saja mundur darinya. "s-sudah sana cepet mandi, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu setelahnya. " lalu Yuta memerintah sambil mendorong dahi Taeyong dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sekarang Taeyong sudah kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya "em tentang apa?"

Detik berikutnya Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan _Aku bilang setelah kau mandi Lee Taeyong_

Taeyong yang paham arti tatapan Yuta pun segera bergegas ke arah kamar mandi. "ah baiklah baiklah aku akan mandi cepat cepat"

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali lagi kesamping Yuta, yang menatapnya bingung. "aku hampir melupakan handukku." ujar Taeyong yang mengerti kebingungan Yuta, lalu salah satu tangannya meraih sebuah handuk putih yang entah kenapa dan sejak kapan ada di atas ranjangnya. Setelah handuk putih itu berada di genggamannya, ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuta dan mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat. Lalu segera pergi meninggalkan pemuda Jepang yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, sebelum si pemuda Jepang itu sadar dan meneriakinya.

"YAAA!"

 **TBC**

Sudah berbulan bulan terabaikan baru lanjut sekarang. Apakah masih ada yang menunggu story ini? Sepertinya tidak, tapi kuharap sih masih ada /plak Makasih yang sudah mau mampir bahkan membaca serta mereview story abalku ini. Dan harap maklumi jika bahasaku sulit dipahami. Last, RnR juseyooo~

.

HBD MA BIAS, NAKAMOTO YUTA #happyyutaday #healingsmile

 **NYUTENTAE**


End file.
